Intriguing
by Notquiteharmless
Summary: H.I.V.Emind's only trying to be helpful. Unfortunately, the students don't see it that way.


**Greetings fanfiction peoples! I'm notquiteharmless. This isn't my first fanfic ever, just my first on this account, so I'm not completely new at this. Anyways:**

**Notquiteharmless (me) does not in any way, shape or form own H.I.V.E. If I did, H.I. would be the main character.**

**Sit back, relax and try your hardest to wring some enjoyment out of my rubbishy writing:**

"Wing." Shelby whispered, tapping him on the shoulder. "Follow me." Wing raised an eyebrow enquiringly as she slipped down a small, unused corridor. He turned to Otto inquiringly. The boy genius smirked at him.

"Go on lover-boy." He laughed, making a shooing motion with his hand. He turned to Laura.

"Anyway, as I was saying, if you reversed the nuclear-" he began. Wing didn't catch the rest of his sentence as he headed after Shelby. As he continued down the hallway, he passed an empty classroom with its door ajar. He peered through the crack curiously and a hand snaked out, grabbing the front of his jumpsuit and pulling him inside. He found himself in a small room with three rows of desks and a large projector screen hanging on the front wall. Shelby was inside, pressed against the wall with a small grin on her perfectly shaped lips. She rested her finger tips on his shoulder and chills ran down his spine as she leaned in close and he caught a hint of her perfume. She slowly walked her fingers along his shoulders and up his neck until she was cupping his cheek in one hand.

"Remember when we were on Darkdoom's sub?" she asked breathily. "Remember what we did… in the training room?" Wing nodded slowly. "Well, I thought I was a bit sloppy," she continued, leaning even closer. "Maybe you'd like to help me improve my technique?" Wing's heart began to beat frantically as she leaned in, her lips mere millimetres from his.

Suddenly the dark room was flooded with a bright blue light. Shelby jumped back, stumbling over her own feet and nearly falling. A calm, familiar voice rang throughout the room.

"Intriguing."

"Um… so… would you like to… maybe go out with me? I mean, figuratively of course, we can't actually… um… leave, but, I thought maybe we could-" Nigel's nervous stuttering was cut off as Laura wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oh Nigel, of course I'll go out with you!" she smiled. "You're too sweet!" Nigel tried to keep the wide grin off his face.

"What, really? You want to go out with me?" Laura looked at him crossly, pulling him down next to her onto one of the accommodation block's large leather chairs.

"Don't put yourself down Nigel! You're a brilliant person and any girl would be thrilled to go out with you. I know I am." She said sternly, rubbing his arm.

"R-really?" he mumbled. She took his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Yes." She replied, slowly leaning in. Nigel couldn't believe his luck- Laura was about to kiss him! Just as their lips were about to touch a cool, collected voice rang from the speakers of Nigel's Blackbox. Laura gave as start and fell forwards, her forehead smacking into Nigel's nose.

"Mr. Darkdoom, your heart rate has risen astonishingly high. Do you require medical attention?" Both Nigel and Laura instantly turned an astonishing shade of red. H.I. diverted more of his processing power to taking in the current colour of the two Alpha students. "Intriguing."

"Keep moving Argentblum!" Francisco bellowed.

"I am trying!" Franz panted, struggling to reach the next bar. This was his third time trying to cross the monkey bars, and for the first time he had nearly reached the end. "This is not being as easy it looks!" Franz closed his eyes, preparing himself for a final swing. He gathered his strength for one final push. He teetered back and forth on the bar. 3… 2… 1… go! Agonisingly slowly he swung towards the next bar. He was nearly there! He was going to make it! Just then, his Blackbox vibrated and H.I.'s voice rang through the cavern.

"Mr. Argentblum I regret to inform you that your Stealth and Evasion homework is one day overdue." The prospect of facing Ms. Leon with late homework terrified Franz and his fingers closed on thin air rather than solid metal.

"This is not being fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" The colossal splash as Franz hit the water below him drowned out the rest of his words. H.I. muffled voice could be heard even though the Blackbox's speakers were submerged.

"The water displacement from your fall is larger than anything in my database. How intriguing."

Lucy giggled as Otto spun her around and pinned her hands against the steel wall.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh, stop it, you sap." She muttered, but a pretty blush blossomed in her cheeks and she had to fight to keep a broad smile from spreading across her face.

"I mean it." He replied. She looked him in the eyes and smiled at him.

"Kiss me Otto." She laughed, nuzzling his forehead with hers. Otto smiled, raking his eyes across her face.

"That depends. Have you been a good girl Ms. Dexter?" he inquired, leaning in. She smirked at him.

"No, I've been dreadfully naughty. Are you going to punish me Mr. Malpense?" she asked, licking her lips. Otto grinned at her.

"Oh I think I am obliged to Ms. Dexter." He said, struggling to keep a straight face as he leaned closer to her. His heart began to beat a frantic rhythm inside his chest as her cherry-red lips loomed closer and closer. Otto's Blackbox began to glow and he stumbled backwards, pulling it out of his pocket. The pair directed ferocious scowls at the PDA. H.I. began to speak in a calm synthesized manner.

"Otto, I would like to inform you that since you last checked your inbox, you have acquired three new messages-" he stopped as the pinhole camera on the Blackbox took in Otto's face. "On a side note, were you aware that you are currently exhibiting 27 of the 32 common signs of anger? Intriguing. "

Otto frowned dejectedly as H.I. retreated, having successfully killed the romantic mood. He drew Lucy close, wrapping one arm around her, and opening the school comms system with the other. His three emails were from Shelby, Nigel and Franz respectively. Their topics were almost identical. Shelby's read _Help me kick H.I.'s robot butt. _ Nigel had titled his email _H.I. has to pay. _And finally Franz had titled his message _H.I. is being learning to fear the death that is silent._ Oh yes, Otto thought. It was time for H.I. to pay.

The group crept slowly into H.I.'s central hub. Two guards were positioned outside and Wing crept forwards, disabling them quickly and quietly. They fell to the floor, unharmed, but out cold. Sifting through her collection of lockpicks, Shelby selected a long thin one, inserting into the lock and turning it several times. There was a quiet click and the door swung open. Once inside, Otto walked towards one of the many white obelisks scattered around the room. He rested a hand on it, allowing himself to interface directly with H.I.'s behavioural routines.

"Otto," the AI inquired, "What exactly are you- Oh I see. I'd rather you didn't do tha- Intriguing." He interrupted himself as Otto finished coding and retreated into his own mind.

He turned to the others, a smile on his face.

"Ok, let's go."

Otto awoke to the sound of his Blackbox ringing. He flipped open the lid, accepting the incoming call. Professor Pike's face filled the slim screen.

"Otto," he began, sounding scared. "Please hurry down to my lab. I need your help." Otto yawned.

"Ok, Professor, I'll head down now." He replied, and then disconnected. Dressing tiredly, he headed towards Pike's lab.

He pushed open the lab's heavy door and slipped in, unnoticed by the frantic Professor who was tapping away furiously at his laptop.

"So what's the problem Professor?" he inquired curiously, settling down into a chair. Pike looked at him nervously.

"Well, it's probably best you see for yourself." He answered, inputting a code on his computer. Instantly H.I.'s face filled the screen and a wide grin spread across Otto's face. Obviously their work last night had been a success. H.I.'s normal sharp, blue face had been replaced a pink, softly curved woman's face with long flowing violet hair and lavender irises. Professor Pike looked at the new H.I. worriedly. "Say something H.I.." The avatar on the screen stared at Otto. Then H.I. opened it's mouth, and in an impossibly high soprano voice, it decreed

"I find this strangely intriguing."

Otto didn't stop laughing for a long time.

**Thanks to my friend, He-Who-Doesn't-Want-To-Be-Named, who betaed this. **

**Drop me a review, telling me what you thought and I'll see you all next time.**

**-Harmless**


End file.
